legofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars
Star Wars™ (polska nieoficjalna nazwa: Gwiezdne Wojny) – istniejąca od 1999 roku seria klocków LEGO® System, której podstawą są filmy z cyklu "Gwiezdne Wojny". Podserie *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace – podseria oparta na czwartym filmie (według. kolejności kręcenia, a pierwszym wg. chronologii wydarzeń gwiezdnej sagi) - Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod I: Mroczne Widmo. *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones – podseria zawierająca modele z filmu Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod II: Atak Klonów. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – oparta na animowanym serialiu Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith – zestawy nawiązujące do filmu Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod III: Zemsta Sithów. *Classic Star Wars – podseria oparta na tzw. starej trylogii (Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod IV: Nowa Nadzieja, Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod V: Imperium Kontratakuje i Gwiezdne Wojny Epizod VI: Powrót Jedi). *Star Wars: Expanded Universe. *Star Wars: Buildable Galaxy * Star Wars Rebels - oparta na serialu Star Wars: Rebelianci, najmłodsza z podserii * Star Wars:The Yoda Cronicles - Najmniej liczna jeśli chodzi o zestawy podseria. Oparta na LEGO-wskim serialu Kroniki Yody ''i jego kontynuacji ''Nowe Kroniki YodyStar Wars: Buildable Galaxy Spis zestawów 1999 *7101 Lightsaber Duel *7110 Landspeeder *7111 Droid Fighter *7121 Naboo Swamp *7128 Speeder Bikes *7130 Snowspeeder *7131 Anakin's Podracer] *7140 X-wing Fighter *7141 Naboo Starfighter *7150 TIE Fighter & Y-wing *7151 Sith Infiltrator *7161 Gungan Sub *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *9748 Droid Developer Kit 2000 *3340 Imperator Palpatine, Darth Maul & Darth Vader *3341 Luke Skywalker, Han Solo & Boba Fett *3342 Chewbacca & 2 Scout Troopers *3343 2 Battle Droids & Command Officer *7104 Desert Skiff *7115 Gungan Patrol *7124 Flash Speeder *7134 A-wing Fighter *7144 Slave I *7155 Trade Federation AAT *7159 Star Wars Pod Bucket *7180 B-wing at Rebel Control Center *7181 Collectors TIE Interceptor *7184 Trade Federation MTT *7190 Millennium Falcon *7191 Collectors' X-wing Fighter *8000 Pit Droid *8001 Battle Droid *8002 Destroyer Droid *9754 Dark Side Developer Kit 2001 *7106 Droid Escape *7126 Battle Droid Carrier *7127 Imperial AT-ST *7146 TIE Fighter *7166 Imperial Shuttle *7186 Watto's Junkyard *8007 C-3PO *8008 Stormtrooper *10018 Darth Maul Bust *10019 Rebel Blockade Runner 2002 *3219 MINI TIE Fighter *7103 Jedi Duel *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7139 Ewok Attack *7142 X-wing Fighter *7143 Jedi Starfighter *7152 TIE Fighter & Y-wing *7153 Jango Fett's Slave I *7163 Republic Gunship *7194 Ultimate Collectors Series Yoda *7200 Final Duel I *7201 Final Duel II *7203 Jedi Defense I *7204 Jedi Defense II *8009 R2-D2 *8010 Darth Vader *8011 Jango Fett *8012 Super Battle Droid *10026 Ultimate Collectors Series Naboo Starfighter *10030 Imperial Star Destroyer *65081 Technic R2-D2/C-3PO Droid Collectors Set 2003 *4475 Jabba's message *4476 Jabba's prize *4477 T-16 Skyhopper *4478 Geonosian Fighter *4479 TIE Bomber *4480 Jabba's Palace *4481 Hailfire Droid *4482 AT-TE *4483 AT-AT *4484 MINI X-wing & TIE Advance *4485 MINI Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer *4486 MINI AT-ST & Snowspeeder *4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I *4488 MINI Millennium Falcon *4489 MINI AT-AT *4490 MINI Republic Gunship *4491 MINI MTT *10123 Cloud City *10129 Ultimate Collectors Series Rebel Snowspeeder 2004 *4492 MINI Star Destroyer *4493 MINI Sith Infiltrator *4494 MINI Imperial Shuttle *4495 MINI AT-TE *4500 Rebel Snowspeeder *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *4502 X-wing Fighter *4504 Millennium Falcon *6963 MINI X-wing Fighter *6964 MINI Boba Fett's Slave I *6965 MINI TIE Interceptor *7262 TIE Fighter & Y-wing *10131 TIE Fighter Collection *10134 Ultimate Collectors Series Y-wing Attack Starfighter 2005 *6966 MINI Jedi Starfighter *6967 MINI ARC-170 Starfighter *7250 Clone Scout Walker *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7252 Droid Tri-Fighter *7255 General Grievous chase *7256 Jedi Starfighter & Vulture Droid *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7258 Wookiee Attack *7259 ARC-170 *7260 Wookiee Catamaran *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *7263 TIE Fighter *7264 Imperial Inspection *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *10143 Death Star II *10144 Sandcrawler *65771 Episode III Collector's Set 2006 *6205 V-wing Fighter *6206 TIE Interceptor *6207 A-wing Fighter *6208 B-wing Fighter *6209 Slave I *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *6212 X-wing Fighter *10174 Ultimate Collectors Series Imperial AT-ST *10175 Ultimate Collectors Series Vader's TIE Advanced 2007 *7654 Droids Battle Pack *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack *7656 General Grievous Starfighter *7657 AT-ST *7658 Y-Wing Fighter *7659 Imperial Landing Craft *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter with Vulture Droid *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *7662 Trade Federation MTT *7663 Sith Infiltrator *7664 TIE Crawler *7665 Republic Cruiser *7666 Hoth Rebel Base *10178 Motorized AT-AT Walker *10179 Ultimate Collectors Series Millennium Falcon 2008 *7667 Imperial Dropship *7668 Rebel Scout Speeder *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid *7671 AT-AP Walker *7672 Rogue Shadow *7673 Magnaguard Starfighter *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE Walker *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7678 Droid Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7680 The Twilight *7681 Separatist Spider Droid *8028 MINI TIE Fighter *8029 MINI Snowspeeder *10186 Ultimate Collectors Series General Grievous *10188 Death Star *20006 MINI Clone Turbo Tank 2009 *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7749 Echo Base *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droids *7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *7754 Home One Mon Calamari Cruiser *7778 Midi-Scale Millennium Falcon *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *8018 Armoured Assault Tank (AAT) *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8031 MINI V-19 Torrent *8033 MINI General Grievous Starifghter *8036 Separatists Shuttle *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8038 The Battle of Endor *8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT *10198 Tantive IV *20007 MINI Republic Attack Cruiser *20009 MINI AT-TE Walker *20010 MINI Republic Gunship *30004 Battle Droid on STAP *30005 Imperial Speeder Bike *30006 Clone Walker 2010 *8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack *8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack *8085 Freeco Speeder *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8087 TIE Defender *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *8089 Hoth Wampa Cave *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle *8097 Slave I *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *8099 Midi-Scale Imperial Star Destroyer *8128 Cad Bane's Speeder *8129 AT-AT Walker *10212 Imperial Shuttle *10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter 2011 *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *7869 Battle for Geonosis *7877 Naboo Starfighter *7879 Hoth Echo Base *7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack *7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack *7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter *7929 The Battle of Naboo *7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7956 Ewok Attack *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar *7959 Geonosian Starfighter *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *7962 Anakin Skywalker and Sebulba's Podracers *7964 Republic Frigate *7965 Millennium Falcon *10221 Super Star Destroyer 2012 *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack *9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack *9490 Droid Escape *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9492 TIE Fighter *9493 X-wing Starfighter *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter *9496 Desert Skiff *9497 Republic Striker-class Starfighter *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9499 Gungan Sub *9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor *9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar *9515 The Malevolence *9516 Jabba`s Palace *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *9526 Palpatine's Arrest *9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo *9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine *9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star *9677 X-wing Starfighter & Yavin 4 *9678 Twin-pod Cloud Car & Bespin *9679 AT-ST & Endor *10225 R2-D2 *10227 B-Wing 2013 2014 *75028 Clone Turbo Tank *75029 AAT *75030 Millennium Falcon *75031 TIE Interceptor *75032 X-Wing Fighter *75033 Imperial Star Destroyer *75034 Death Star Troopers *75035 Kashyyyk Troopers *75036 Utapau Troopers *75037 Bitwa na Saleucami *75038 Jedi Interceptor *75039 V-Wing Starfighter *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike *75041 Vulture Droid *75042 Droid Gunship *75043 AT-AP *75044 Droid Tri-Fighter *75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon *75046 Coruscant — Statek policyjny *75048 Phantom *75049 Snowspeeder *75050 B-Wing *75051 Myśliwiec Jedi Scout *75052 Kantyna Mos Eisley *75053 Ghost *75054 AT-AT *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer *75056 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75058 MTT *75059 Sandcrawler 2015 *75072 ARC-170 Starfighter *75073 Droid Sęp *75074 Śmigacz śnieżny *75075 AT-AT *75076 Republic Gunship *75077 Droid-pająk *75078 Transport Szturmowców Imperium *75079 Mroczni szturmowcy *75080 AAT *75081 T-16 Skyhopper *75082 Myśliwiec Inkwizytora *75083 AT-DP Pilot *75084 Okręt bojowy Wookiee *75085 Droid-wyrzutnia *75086 Battle Droid Troop Carrier *75087 Myśliwiec Anakina *75088 Komandosi Senatu *75089 Geonosjańscy żołnierze *75090 Superścigacz Ezry *75091 Flash Speeder *75092 Gwiezdny Myśliwiec Naboo *75093 Gwiazda Śmierci — Ostateczny Pojedynek *75094 Imperialny Wahadłowiec Tydirium *75095 TIE Fighter *75096 Infiltrator Sithów *75097 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75099 Śmigacz Rey *75100 First Order Snowspeeder *75101 First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter *75102 Poe's X-Wing Fighter *75103 First Order Transporter *75104 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle *75105 Millennium Falcon *75106 Desantowiec szturmowy Imperium *75107 Jango Fett *75108 Dowódca klonów Cody *75109 Obi-Wan Kenobi *75110 Luke Skywalker *75111 Darth Vader *75112 General Grievous 2016 *75098 Szturm na Hoth *75113 Rey *75114 Szturmowiec Najwyższego Porządku *75115 Poe Dameron *75116 Finn *75117 Kylo Ren *75118 Kapitan Phasma *75119 Sierżant Jyn Erso *75120 K-2SO *75121 Imperialny szturmowiec śmierci *75125 Resistance X-Wing Fighter *75126 Śmigacz śnieżny Najwyższego Porządku *75127 Ghost *75128 TIE Advanced Prototype *75129 Okręt bojowy Wookiee *75130 AT-DP *75131 Ruch Oporu *75132 Najwyższy Porządek *75133 Żołnierze Rebelii *75134 Imperium Galaktyczne *75135 Obi-Wan’s Jedi Interceptor *75136 Kapsuła Ratunkowa Droida *75137 Komora do zamrażania w karbonicie *75138 Atak Hoth *75139 Bitwa o Takodana *75140 Transport Ruchu Oporu *75141 Kanan's Speeder Bike *75142 Droid Pająk *75145 Myśliwiec Mroku *75146 Kalendarz adwentowy LEGO Star Wars *75147 Gwiezdny Sęp *75148 Spotkanie na Jakku *75149 Myśliwiec X-Wing Ruchu Oporu *75150 TIE Advanced kontra myśliwiec A-Wing *75151 Turboczołg klonów *75152 Szturmowy czołg poduszkowy Imperium *75153 Machina krocząca AT-ST *75154 TIE Striker *75155 Myśliwiec U-Wing Rebeliantów *75156 Imperialny wahadłowiec Krennica *75157 AT-TE kapitana Rexa *75158 Fregata bojowa Rebeliantów *75159 Gwiazda Śmierci 2017 *75160 U-Wing *75161 TIE Striker *75162 Y-Wing *75163 Imperialny wahadłowiec Krennica *75164 Rebel Trooper *75165 Żołnierze Imperium *75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter *75169 Pojedynek na Naboo *75170 Phantom *75171 Bitwa na Scarif *75172 Y-Wing Starfighter *75173 Śmigacz Luke'a *75174 Ucieczka na pustynnej barce *75175 A-Wing Starfighter *75523 Szturmowiec ze Scarif *75524 Chirrut Îmwe *75525 Baze Malbus Media Filmy *LEGO Star Wars: Padawańskie widmo *LEGO Star Wars: Upadek Imperium *LEGO Star Wars: Kroniki Yody - Odcinek 1 - Złowieszczy Klon *LEGO Star Wars: Kroniki Yody - Odcinek 2 - Groźba Sithów *LEGO Star Wars: Kroniki Yody - Odcinek 3 - Atak Jedi *Gwiezdne wojny: Nowe Kroniki Yody - Odcinek 4 - Ucieczka ze Świątyni Jedi *Gwiezdne wojny: Nowe Kroniki Yody - Odcinek 5 - Wyścig po Holokrony *Gwiezdne wojny: Nowe Kroniki Yody - Odcinek 6 - Najazd na Coruscant Gry Wideo *LEGO Star Wars: The Cmplete Saga *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Gry online *Ace Assault *Ace Assault II *Advent Calendar *Battle Orders *The Quest for R2-D2 *The Yoda Chronicles Książki *LEGO Star Wars Brickmaster *LEGO Star Wars Encyklopedia postaci *LEGO Star Wars Księga bohaterów *LEGO Star Wars Słownik ilustrowany Gadżety Breloczki *850353 Lord Vader *850446 Darth Maul *850448 Luke Skywalker *851091 R2-D2 *851464 Chewbacca *851659 Boba Fett *852351 Obi-Wan Kenobi *852353 Ahsoka *852550 Yoda *852837 C-3PO *852838 Ewok Wicket *852839 Nute Gunray *852841 Księżniczka Leia *852944 Luke Skywalker *853038 Anakin Skywalker *853039 Pilot Klonów *853040 Komando Senatu *853116 Boba Fett *853125 Bossk *853129 Aayala Secura *853200 Shaak Ti *853201 Jar Jar Binks *853412 Anakin Skywalker *853413 Watto Ciekawostki i inne informacje *Zestawy z serii Star Wars jako jedne z nielicznych nie posiadają oficjalnych polskich nazw. Galeria Loga Logo_Star_Wars_Episode_I_z_1999_r..png|Logo dla zestawów z I epizodu z pierwszych lat serii. LEGO_Star_Wars_Classic_logo.png FaberFiles_SW Figurer logo sketch.jpg|Pototyp (Faber Files) Star-Wars-Lego-2012-Logo.jpg|2012 Logo Star Wars 2013.jpg|2013 r. StarWars.jpg SW2.jpg SW3.png Zobacz też *Star Wars (Technic) *Ultimate Collector Series en:Star Wars fr:Star Wars Kategoria:Serie Lego System Kategoria:Star Wars (minifigurki)